It Was Hard Moving On Without You
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: Beck and Jade after "Tori Goes Platinum" Chap. 1 up. I might continue. And please give it a try, don't go hard on me it's my first Bade Fanfic Ever. This includes some Jori friendship and Bade Romance.


**Ah! My first time ****writing Bade story! Give it a try, don't go hard on me please. Here We Go!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After I saw what Jerk Beck Said to Vega, it really hurts. I know we're not together anymore and...I still love him, though. I never stopped. I knew he liked Vega from the first day he saw her, she kissed him and he was happy kissing her,too. How could he do this. But Tori shocked me, i'm so thankful for her even though we're not friends. maybe Beck was right, I took her place and I shouldn't have done that, she was being nice to me the whole time and I was being a gank as usual. And I honestly had the right to be jealous all the time when I was with Beck, he used to make me apologize for being so jealous and now _He is_ the one trying to kiss Tori and liking her. I should be nice to Tori, at least for once.

"We got the blue skirt." Cat's annoying voice said. I just stood there and looked on the ground still thinking about what I saw.

* * *

I was staring at the mirror looking like an idiot with this pink dress. I don't want to do this, Beck will hate me more, but wait we broke up. I was getting nervous, I can't go out there stealing my not friend/Maybe friend's night who refused to kiss my Ex-Boyfriend just for me to not hurt my feelings.

"That's a incredible outfit." Tori said walking inside where I was, why would she be here. I looked at myself once more and started to think about all this again.

"I look like an idiot."Escaped my mouth.

"A pretty Pink idiot." She said with a smile that made me nervous about doing this or not. Seriously, why would she be nice to me if I stole her night. I think it's my turn to be nice to her.

* * *

yes, I gave this night back to Tori, I know she'll do good. I looked for a free seat in the audience after I have taken my wig and stayed in the dress with a black jacket on. But the only seat I found was right next to...Beck. My heart stopped, I wanted to find another free one but I couldn't because the show was about to begin. They called Tori's name and I just sat right next to him. He looked at me and I could see him smile at me, I looked at him and smiled back, butterflies were shooting in my stomach...How much I love and miss that smile.

"You look great" He whispered in my ear. This made my heart beat really fast like I was going to die.

"Thanks." I whispered back. Then Tori started to sing, her voice wasn't that bad, but I couldn't pay any attention to the song, I was too busy wanting to kiss him so bad.

The song was finished and everyone was cheering and clapping, we all rushed to Tori and hugged her. I saw Tori gave Beck a smirk and pointed for him to do something, what did she want?

* * *

We were all going to our cars. After everyone went it was only me standing there...and him going to his car.

"Beck!" I yelled after him and ran to where he was standing.

"yes?" He replied

"Um, I just needed to tell you...something. If You have time?" I sounded so stupid.

"Yes what is it?" He replied again and leaned back at the back of his car.

"I...Still Love you, Beck." I said and looked down. "But, no you don't have to do anything about it I just wanted to tell yo-" I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine and kissing me hard. He licked on my bottom lip until I let him explore my mouth completely, we both ran out of oxygen so we had to break apart. I looked into his eyes without saying any work, I was confused on what to do.

"I still love you, too." He replied and smiled.

"But why did you want to kiss Tori." Oh my god, why did I let this get out now.

"It's because I thought I could get over you But I relized it was hard for me and just seeing you like this without calling you mine just hurt me. Do you want us to get back together?" HE ASKED, did he wanted to.

"Only if you do." I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I do. Movies in My Rv?" He asked, here's the old beck and jade now.

"I love you beck."

"I love you more, Jadey." He said and chuckled.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him.

"sorry, let's go." We got into his car and drove to his RV.

"It was hard moving on without you." We both said at the same time and laughed at each other.

* * *

**Yay I wrote it! Please review. I might continue this story so i'm not sure. **

**Thanks for reading. I really do want to continue if you guys review and tell me what you think I should do. :)**


End file.
